


And that was it.

by fernitron007



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, bottled feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little look into Eriks mind during the Cuba incident. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And that was it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and i would appreciate if anyone read it:D  
> It's a most probably a one shot, but if you have any ideas, it would be fun to make it longer.  
> Sorry if there are mistakes of any kind!

_“She didn’t do this, Erik. You did”_   And that’s when he woke up.

Erik finally realized what was happening. He saw Charles in his arms, broken and vulnerable, and all the anger he held for those insignificant humans disappeared; all he felt was pain. Pain for his friend, and selfish pain for himself. All he wanted was Charles to forgive him, to give him a chance to mend his mistakes, but he knew it was too late and he was too proud to admit his fault. He knew it was his fault, he knew it was over, but he couldn’t bear the thought of losing someone else, he wouldn’t go without a fight.

 _“Us turning on each other, it’s what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We’re brothers, you and I, all of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing.”_   He said, in a near whisper, fighting the tears and the knot that had suddenly taken over his throat. He could not change his ideals for one man, he would remain strong with his beliefs. His purpose had only just begun, but without Charles he didn’t want it.

The man chuckled at his words as a tear fell down his cheek.

 _“My friend, I’m sorry, but we do not.”_   Were the last words Charles spoke to him.

Erik took one last look into those impossibly blue eyes and understood he had already lost. His thirst for revenge had destroyed the last shred of happiness he had had in all these years. Charles had become his dearest friend, the only person to see beyond his hatred, the only person who cared, the only person –since his mother- who had made him feel whole, not alone, and he had thrown it all away.

Everything just stopped and he felt a sharp pang in the pit of his stomach. He could barely see the figures on the beach through his teary eyes, but he stood up and addressed them anyway. A few words, he blamed the humans, to be totally sincere, he didn’t think about what he said, he just asked the rest to join him. In what? He didn’t know.

Mystique was the one who broke ranks, he knew she would accompany him, that marvelous creature couldn’t stand hiding anymore, but she walked over to Charles first.

He didn’t have to be a telepath to know that Charles would encourage her to do whatever he thought made her happy. He wished the man would speak to him, plead him to stay; but he knew better than that and Charles Xavier was not about to beg to the person who had betrayed him, so he hopelessly kept his eyes on Mystique as she wished him well and joined him.

He had assumed Schmidt’s lot would join him too, and he wasn’t wrong. They came up to them and secured their hands.

Erik took one last look at the beach until he steadied his gaze upon Azazel, to whom he nodded and just like that, the beach was out of site.

* * *

 

He is no longer accompanied by other mutants. _“You will know when revolution is near and only then shall you join me”_

Heartbroken and resolve shaken he makes plans to free himself and his brothers from the human oppression.

In the absence of his right hand man, he had preferred to be alone, anyone else other than Charles felt like an insult.

But freedom would take time, his focus was adrift.

A piece of him had stayed on that island.


End file.
